


Play Date

by JT_Sins



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Young Genji Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JT_Sins/pseuds/JT_Sins
Summary: Inspired by Melanie Martinez's Play Date and Genji's eyebrows





	

You call me on the telephone, you feel so far away  
You tell me to come over, there's some games you want to play  
I'm walking to your house, nobody's home  
Just me and you and you and me alone

\------------------------------------------------

You were at home watching television, bored out of your mind when you heard your phone start ringing. Looking down at the phone, you saw that it was Genji calling. Knowing him, it was probably a booty call. You sighed and picked up the phone, “Yes, Genji?” He laughed, “How did you know it was me?” You rolled your eyes, he asked every time that he called you. “I have caller ID, genius.”

“Oh yeah, I keep forgetting that. Well anyway, come over. I want to hang out.” Yeah “hang out.” You could practically see him wiggling his eyebrows from here. He asked to hang out pretty often and you wished that it was just you that he “hung out” with, because you know that he has like ten other girls that he calls when he’s bored. No matter how much it bothered you, you always said yes to him. Which you just did and now you were finding your coat so that you could make your way over to his house.

Before you could knock on the door, Genji has already opened it up and pushed you all the way to his room. There was nobody around, so Genji was not taking his time with you. Before you could say “hi”, you were already in his room underneath him as he placed desperate kisses all over you. You didn’t even get a chance to take off your shoes, but you didn’t care because the way Genji’s fingers moved against you felt too good for you to say anything.

\------------------------------------------------

We're just playing hide and seek  
It's getting hard to breathe under the sheets with you  
I don't want to play no games  
I'm tired of always chasing, chasing after you

\------------------------------------------------

 

Before you knew it, Genji had stripped off all of your clothes and was making quick work of his. He latched onto your neck and started to mark you. He did this all the time, he liked to see his marks on your body. It was like a trophy to him. A trophy that he collected plenty of. Walk down the streets of Hanamura and there will be plenty of girls with his mark. Some hide it, some don’t.

Genji isn’t much for foreplay anymore. Not unless it involves him receiving a blowjob, aside from that he didn’t care for it and rushed right through it. He was quick to slide in and get to work. Of course, he made sure that you felt good too. Sure he only used girls for his pleasure, but he tried to pleasure them too. Don’t want to be known as a bad lay.

Genji had a bad habit of not wearing a condom. He liked the danger of it. He wanted to push his limits, see how far he could push it. Plus it’s not like he didn’t have money to pay off the girl he got pregnant. He could just tell his dad and the problem will go away. He’s managed to escape having to pay off a girl so far, but who knew with Genji.

\------------------------------------------------

I don't give a fuck about you anyways  
Whoever said I gave a shit 'bout you?  
You never share your toys or communicate  
I guess I'm just a play date to you

\------------------------------------------------

The entire time, there was no intimacy between the two of you. There were kisses, yes, but they didn’t mean anything. It’s not like you two meant anything to each other. To Genji you were just another booty call, and you knew. But obviously you didn’t care because you knew and you continued to come every time he call.

It’s not like he had anything that special about him. You’ve never had a deep conversation with him. It was always just things like “how are you?” or “what are you up to?” You’ve never talked to him about his hopes and dreams. You don’t know much about his family besides what everyone else knew about them. They were dangerous. All you knew was that he didn’t like his life in the family, but you didn’t know why.

It’s not like you would ever learn anyway. He had his group of friends that he talked to and you were just one of the girls he was sleeping with. Normally after sleeping with Genji you would just clean up, get dressed, and leave. For some reason, this time you accidentally fell asleep.

\------------------------------------------------

Wake up in your bedroom and there's nothing left to say  
When I try to talk you're always playing board games  
I wish I had monopoly over your mind  
I wish I didn't care all the time

\-------------------------------------------------

Waking up in Genji’s bed was awkward, you caught him trying to sneak off. Probably to go to one of his other girls. When he saw that you were awake, he tried to play it off as if you didn’t just see him try to sneak out of the window. Of his own damn room. You looked at him and then down at the note he stuck on the bedside table.

“Hey. Sorry I couldn’t stay to greet you in the morning. I got called to an important meeting with my dad. Just let yourself out the front door, a maid will lock it behind you. -Genji”

You sighed, disappointed at his half-assed excuse. “Really Genji? I meeting with your dad? You’re leaving out of the window for God’s sake! It’s so obvious you’re going off to fuck another girl!” The second he realized you knew, he tried his best to give you his puppy dog eyes and apologize. He kept saying how he was sorry and that he would stop playing around with the other girls for you, but you knew better. He would never change. You just gave him a look, got up, got dressed, and left. You didn’t want to deal with this.

\-----------------------------------------------

Ring around the rosy  
I never know, I never know what you need  
Ring around the rosy, I want to give you, want to give you  
What you need

\-------------------------------------------------

You were done with Genji. You were not going to be one of the girls that he gets to pick from when he was feeling horny. You were not going to pick up the phone again if he called. He was going to know what he was missing and he is going to come back to you begging on his knees. And you know what, you won’t fall for it. Never again.

You got home and sighed. It was pretty lonely at home by yourself. You’ve lived by yourself for quite awhile now. Maybe that’s why you went to Genji so often, so that you wouldn’t be alone. You only hooked up with him in the first place because you were tired of being alone. You have friends now, but Genji was one of the first people you met.

Maybe it was about time that you found a real man. A man who wouldn’t see you as just a booty call. Maybe someone you could settle down with eventually, because from the way Genji is now, you don’t see him as the type to want to settle down. Whatever, for now you will focus on settling down and if a guy is interested, maybe you will give him a chance.

\-------------------------------------------------

You know I give a fuck about you everyday  
Guess it's time that I tell you the truth  
If I share my toys, will you let me stay?  
Don't want to leave this play date with you

\--------------------------------------------------

Even though you told yourself that you wouldn’t answer Genji if he called again, you couldn’t bring yourself to delete or block his number. So when he called a week later, you cursed yourself. You wanted to ignore him to show him what he was missing, but your body missed him just as much as you wanted to ignored him.

After the third ring, you quickly picked up the phone. Fuck, you weren’t supposed to, you were supposed to be strong. You could still save face, you could tell him that you weren’t ever going to see him again, not if he continued to treat you like a toy. The second you heard his voice though, you couldn’t help but respond the way you usually do. You found yourself pulling on your coat to go see Genji.

Shit, guess you couldn’t escape him. Somewhere deep inside, you really did want to be the only girl Genji called, but you knew that isn’t going to happen anytime soon. This is the only way for you to see Genji though and even though it wasn’t ideal, maybe he’ll let you into his heart eventually.


End file.
